


Something Inside of Me

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Power Dynamics, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/">xmen-firstkink</a> for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=380045#t380045">the prompt</a>: "Blond haired, blue eyed Emma is an Aryan poster child. Erik gets off on fucking her because of this, and fantasizes about knocking her up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Inside of Me

“Satisfaction is my primary goal in every business transaction, Mr. Lehnsherr, and I take it that you are now suitably satisfied,” Emma said, laying on the bed, legs demurely crossed. “Considering the evidence,” she added, rubbing her thighs together. From Erik's point of view, her naked milky white skin seemed to glow in the dim light.

“I recall you mentioning that the first one is always for free, so if I understand your meaning, we are now about to discuss the price for any future...” Erik stopped and stared at the glass full of vodka he was holding, “...understandings.” He leaned against the bathroom sink, the chipped porcelain cold against his naked skin and gulped the glass empty.

“Yes,” Emma said, and twirled a lock of her blonde hair between her long pale fingers. “For my keen business sense is telling me that you are interested about the merchandise quite the bit.”

Erik didn't bother denying it, for even a sideways glance at her through the open bathroom door was enough to excite him once again. He stared at the empty glass and enjoyed the burn of alcohol in his stomach. It didn't wash away what has just happened, but it helped to silence some of the voices in his head.

“What is it exactly that you are after, Ms. Frost?”

“I wish to become the White Queen of Hellfire Club, Mr. Lehnsherr, and if you aid me in this small endeavor, then I'm more than delighted to play this new game we have invented, here or any other place of your convenience.”

Erik thought about all the possible meanings she could include in that one innocent word, 'aid'. Emma was ruthless and smart, but she did try to keep her hands clean as long as possible. Maybe she needed guns, or money, or damn swing vote at the Club beauty pageant for all he knew. She watched him with those bright blue eyes, the long blonde hair trailing across her naked breasts, and all tactical consideration started to trail southwards.

“I take it as a yes, then?” Emma said, nodding towards his growing erection. Erik placed the empty glass carefully at the edge of the sink and walked back to the room.

“And how many play dates are we agreeing upon?”

“I leave that decision to you, in consideration of your busy schedule of world domination,” Emma said and smiled slyly, uncrossing her legs. Erik swallowed and tried to think what other questions were pertinent to ask before getting back to the bed with her.

“And things I wish will remain purely as fictions, as before?”

“Soft flesh from the outside, diamond from the inside, as promised Mr. Lehnsherr. Say what you wish, think what you wish, biological imperatives will remain unchanged,” Emma said and opened her legs for him.

“Then, you know what I want to hear,” Erik said and crawled to the bed, positioning between her legs, pushing in without further preparation. Emma sighed, filling her eyes with fake tears, making her eyes appear almost too brightly blue.

“Oh please sir, don't push your cock so deep, please, have some mercy sir!”

“Don't you want a baby in your belly, cow? Don't you know its your duty to breed? Pretty blue eyed children! You should be thanking me for my cum, and beg me to shoot it deep in your pussy!” The words were like snakes, slithering out of his mouth with every snap of his hips. Pleasure buzzed in his skull like a swarm of bees. Emma stared up at him, the blue ribbon in her hair a stark contrast against all the white. She was good with details.

“Oh please, don't come inside me, I'll surely get knocked up if you do, please sir!”

“What are you crying cow, I've saved all this cum for you, I'm going to shoot it deep in your cow pussy, and when your belly swells, everybody will know you've been fucked good and deep, marked with my cum over and over!”

Erik heard his own voice far away, an angry growl at the end of a long tunnel, and he heard Emma's moans, the manner she squirmed underneath him, the feel of her unnatural flesh quivering around his cock. Every word was twice as delicious, because it was her who listened to them. He dripped the filth from his mind to hers, splashing the ugliness against her pale beauty, all that golden hair, sky blue eyes underneath the mud slide of words. He pushed deep for one final time and spilled into her, the pleasure engulfing him until there was no words left. He leaned against Emma's soft breast, trying to regain his senses.

“Thank me cow,” he muttered against her snow white skin.

“Thank you for your hot cum in my pussy, sir,” Emma said quietly and with a quick bounce Erik was back to his feet, walking back to the half finished bottle of vodka. He just threw the cork away this time and took a deep swig from the bottle without bothering with the glass. He exhaled slowly, the alcohol burning in his throat.

“Would tomorrow be too soon?” Erik asked, his voice flat. He didn't turn to look at her, but it made no difference. He knew she would pick up what he was thinking.

“I'm going to need an armed helicopter by Wednesday. I would prefer a Sikorsky, but anything with a rocket launcher and a machine gun will do.”

“Considered it done.”

“See you tomorrow then.”


End file.
